Heartbroken
by A. Martin
Summary: REPOSTED. Tripp esta molesto y deprimido cuando fue engañado por Gia, Ash y Abby estan ahí para él. Inspirado en la canción Broken de Caitlyn Taylor Love. Mi primer Song-fic.


**Hola a todos, volvi a publicar algo para ustedes!**

**La verdad es que volvi a hacer el mismo fic porque encontre que era muy poco y no le daba mucho significado al titulo. En fin, como habia dicho, se relaciona con la amistad entre Tripp y Ash; incluyendo algo de Tripp/Abby (personaje del otro fic)**

**En fin, muy pronto se vienen las vacaciones en mi pais y podre publicar mas capitulos de mis historias y tambien nuevas historias. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Heartbroken

**La serie y los personajes de Estoy en la Banda no me pertenece, tampoco la canción "Broken" de Caitlyn Taylor Love. Abby solo es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Ash estaba viendo a la televisión, solo en la casa. Derek y Burger habían conseguido una entrevista en Miami, pero solo querían a dos de los cinco integrantes de la banda, ambos no volverían hasta cuatro días más.

Mientras que Beth estaba en un viaje y no volvía hasta tres días más. Así que Ash estaba en el sofá cuando los dos chicos llegan a la casa "Hola chicos, ¿que tal la escuela?" pregunta Ash mientras se levanta del sofá "No muy bien" dijo Abby, mientras Tripp solo corrió a su habitación.

"¿Que le pasa a Tripp?" pregunto de nuevo "Gia lo engaño con Bryce, te diría mas pero me entere gracias a un rumor y no le he preguntado" dijo Abby algo decepcionada. "Que mal" dijo el baterista mientras se sentaba en el sofá de nuevo "¿Y que vas a hacer Ash?" le pregunto la cantante cuando hacia lo mismo.

Ash no respondió "Ash, sabes que Tripp se vuelve algo sentimental cuando le pasan esas cosas y tenemos que apoyarlo, es nuestro guitarrista" dijo Abby "Ya lo se, pero no se como hacerlo" dijo él.

"Solo hay que estar ahí cuando nos necesita" dijo la chica "Tienes razón hermana, vamos" dijo el baterista. Ambos se levantaron del sofá en dirección al cuarto de Tripp.

XXX

Cuando Abby y Ash llegaron al cuarto de Tripp, asomaron sus oídos hacia la puerta y oyeron a alguien cantando y llorando. Ambos se preocuparon por eso y entraron, pero cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Tripp estaba con su guitarra, tratando de componer una canción, pero estaba llorando mientras lo hacia. "Tripp, ¿que ocurre?" pregunto Ash, Abby solo se quedo callada, mirando a Ash con cara de sarcasmo; mientras él soltó un gemido "Gia me engaño" dijo antes de soltar otro.

"Bueno, Abby me contó eso" dijo Ash y Tripp enterró su cabeza en la almohada, algo enojado con Ash por preguntar algo que ya sabia... típico de Ash. "¿Que hacen aquí?" pregunto aun con la voz ahogada y la cabeza aun enterrada "Vinimos porque... estábamos preocupados por ti y queremos estar aquí cuando nos necesites" dijo Ash.

Tripp levanto su cabeza de la almohada para mirar a sus amigos, lagrimas caían por su cara, Ash se entristeció y se acerco mas hacia la cama donde estaba Tripp, se sentó junto a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tripp, mientras él inclino su cabeza hacia el pecho.

Abby hizo lo mismo y se sentó al otro lado de la cama junto a Tripp, para frotar su espalda y su mano. Ambos se sentían mal por su amigo, aparte de que ahora se están dando cuenta que Gia no es una buena persona.

En ese rato Tripp se inclino mas hacia su amigo y Ash decidió algo "Abby, que tal si nos traes algo de comer" dijo el baterista, ella obedeció y se fue. "Tripp, si quieres puedes contarme que paso" dijo el baterista.

"Bueno, Abby yo estábamos en clase de matemáticas, cuando comencé a sentirme mareado, la profesora me dejo salir para ir al baño y en mi camino vi a Gia besándose con Bryce" dijo el guitarrista, ahora volviendo a romper en llanto.

En ese rato, Ash decide levantar a Tripp de donde estaba y lo puso en su regazo, después de hacerlo Abby entra a la habitación con unos vasos de jugo y galletas, sonriendo al ver la escena.

"Tripp, Ash; les traje jugo y galletas..." dijo hasta que vio algo en la cara de Tripp "que descubriste Ash?" le pregunto "Tripp descubrió a Gia cuando iba al baño" dijo el baterista, Abby se entristeció y dejo la bandeja de comida en la cama para abrazar a su amigo.

Ambos estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Tripp se queda dormido en el regazo de Ash y Abby también se queda ahí, con su brazo alrededor de su amigo. Ash dejo a sus amigos durmiendo en el cuarto del guitarrista y se fue.

XXX

Los días pasan y la relación entre Tripp y Gia iba de mal en peor. Se veían pocas veces a la semana y cuando lo hacían, Gia le decía mentiras sobre la fidelidad que tenia hacia Tripp. Desafortunadamente, él le creía.

Hasta que un día, Tripp y Abby iban en camino a la escuela cuando Gia aparece de la mano con Bryce, claro que cuando vio a Tripp soltó la mano y se acercó hacia él. "Hola novio, ¿como estas?" le dijo Gia "Gia, no me siento muy bien" dijo el guitarrista

"Oh, entonces no deberías ir a clases" dijo la chica rubia "Bueno chicos, me voy... adiós novio... y Abby" dijo ella y se fue. Mientras Gia se iba, Tripp no se sentía bien, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos y miraba a su amiga.

"Abby, volvamos a casa" dijo él con la voz ahogada, Abby noto que al ver a Gia de la mano con Bryce y besándola, eso deprimiría a Tripp, así que ambos se fueron a casa. A mitad del camino de vuelta, Tripp no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto.

Ahí Abby envolvió un brazo alrededor de su amigo, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras caminaban a casa. Después de esto, Abby comenzó a sentir una furia hacia Gia por herir a su mejor amigo y compañero, pero también sentía algo de molestia hacia Tripp porque lo sabía desde antes y aun no ha terminado con Gia.

Mientras en casa de los Campbell, Ash estaba en la cocina comiendo un sándwich, cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta. Sale de la cocina y se acerca a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hace nota que Tripp corre a su habitación.

"¿Que ocurre con Tripp?" pregunto Ash "Gia lo engaño de nuevo" dijo Abby algo molesta "Esta vez la vimos muy de la mano con Bryce y se estaban besando... que asco!" agrego al final con cara de asco.

Ambos se fueron atrás de Tripp, pero ya había cerrado la puerta con llave "Tripp, déjanos entrar" grito Abby pero ya no había caso. Ambos se devolvieron a la cocina para pensar en algo para sacar a Tripp de su cuarto.

XXX

Horas más tarde, Abby y Ash decidieron volver al cuarto de Tripp, por una segunda oportunidad y esta vez golpearon la puerta "Tripp, ¿estas ahí?" pregunto Ash. Esperaron un minuto de silencio, hasta que la puerta se desbloquea y ambos entran al cuarto.

Tripp tenía su cara llena de manchas y aun caían lágrimas por su mejilla. Ash y Abby no perdieron tiempo y ambos se sentaron en la cama junto a su desconsolado compañero de banda.

Ash envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tripp en un abrazo, mientras Abby frotaba su espalda y su mano. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Ash "¿Hacer que?" pregunto Tripp con la voz cansada y algo ronca "De encerrarte en tu cuarto, cuando sabias que podíamos ayudarte" dijo Ash.

El guitarrista suspira "Perdón por eso chicos, es que... me sentía tan abrumado con lo de Gia y no quería que me vieran así de débil" dijo Tripp. "Tripp, sabes que en estas situaciones puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte" dijo Abby y Ash asintió también.

Luego el chico comenzó a temblar mas fuerte, aun estaba ocultando algo "Si, pero eso no es todo... hace unos días había comenzado a sentirme mareado y he tenido que ir al baño en algunas ocasiones..." dijo el guitarrista con la voz quebrada "Pero no era por problemas al estomago" dijo después de un gemido y decidió quitarse la chaqueta.

Cuando él lo hizo, ambos amigos no lo podían creer: cinco marcas de cortes con un cuchillo en los brazos y golpes debajo de la camiseta, todos recientes. Cuando volvía a ocultar las marcas, escondió su cabeza en sus manos, llorando histéricamente.

Abby tomo a su amigo en un abrazo, lo mas apretado posible, Tripp escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su amiga y dejo que ella acariciara su cabello y su espalda. Mientras Ash envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los dos chicos y Abby también soltó el llanto, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del baterista.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Ash suelta a Abby que se había calmado. "Tripp, tienes que prometernos que nunca más volverás a cortarte los brazos" dijo Ash, en ese rato Tripp levanta su cabeza del hombro de Abby.

"Lo haré Ash, lo prometo" dijo el guitarrista aun llorando, volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el hombro de Abby. Ahí ella mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, esta vez no tan fuerte, pero aun acariciaba la espalda y el cabello para calmarlo.

Una vez que Tripp volvió a calmarse, Abby soltó del abrazo "¿Por qué te cortaste los brazos?" pregunto su amiga. "Estaba deprimido por lo de Gia, Ash sabe que estoy enamorado de ella hace unos meses y ahora... ya no sé que hacer" dijo el guitarrista.

"Cada marca en el brazo son las veces que Gia me ha engañado" dijo Tripp, "Entonces es la quinta vez que Gia te engaña con algún otro chico" dijo Ash, Abby lo miraba de forma sarcástica.

"No puedo creer que Gia te hiera de esa forma, pero aun no entiendo por qué aun no has terminado con ella" dijo la cantante "Abby, sé que te preocupas por mi pero este no es un asunto tuyo" dijo Tripp

"Si es un asunto mío Tripp, eres como mi hermano y pienso que Gia debe pagar por lo que te hizo" dijo ella. Ahí el guitarrista vuelve a sentirse débil emocionalmente "Lo se, pero ella me agrada mucho" dijo él entre sollozos "¿Y la vas a seguir perdonando con todo y sus engaños?" dijo Abby.

Ahí Tripp se quedo callado "Tripp, se que te gusta Gia, pero ella no es la chica adecuada para ti, ella te trata como un trapo sucio, te manipula como su marioneta y cree que eres un tonto" dijo ella algo molesta. "Estoy de acuerdo con Abby, hermano... no dejes que una chica te trate mal" dijo Ash.

"Pero..." dijo Tripp, pero es interrumpido por Ash "Aparte de eso, hace unos años, tu mismo me dijiste que si no me gustaba como me trataban, debería hacer algo al respecto" agrego el baterista. "Tu fuiste el único que me ayudo cuando Derek y Burger me trataban como un pañuelo usado" siguió hablando.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Tripp comienza a secar su cara. "Tienes razón Ash, no estoy siguiendo mi propio consejo" dijo "Tal vez debería decirle adiós a Gia" agrego después.

Y por primera vez en una hora, Tripp sonrió un poco al ver que sus amigos estaban ahí para él. "Gracias Ash, nunca creí que estuvieras ahí para mi" dijo y abrazo a Ash, Abby se agrego al abrazo también "Lo que sea por mi amigo... aunque Tripp, siempre he estado ahí para ti" dijo Ash con tristeza.

Ahí Tripp se rió "Es una broma Ash" dijo "¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un cero a la izquierda?" dijo Abby en tono ofendido "Gracias a ambos, no pensé que estuvieran tan preocupados por mi después de todo" dijo él y abrazo a sus amigos. Hasta que Abby comienza a leer parte de la letra de la canción que Tripp estaba escribiendo.

"Where do I fit in?, What's my role in this world?, When can I breathe?... Tripp ¿que es esto?" pregunta Abby "Es la letra de una canción, la compuse en estos días" contesto el guitarrista y Ash toma el cuaderno para verlo. "La verdad hermano, es muy deprimente" dijo el baterista.

"Creo que es bastante obvio Ash" dijo Abby a punto de reírse, mientras el guitarrista volvía a tomar su cuaderno "Bueno, la canción esta terminada" dijo Tripp y comienza a tomar su guitarra "¿Quieren oírla?" pregunto.

Ambos asintieron y Tripp empezó a tocar, pero de repente volvió a recordar el engaño y no pudo seguir. "Creo que no estas listo para cantarla" dijo Ash mientras volvía a abrazar a Tripp, y Abby asintió con la cabeza.

Hasta que a Abby se le ocurre algo "Chicos, ¿que tal si yo canto la canción?" dijo "Gran idea Abby, ¿que crees tu Tripp?" le pregunto "Claro" fue lo que dijo mientras se calmaba. "Bien, vayamos al garaje para ver como suena con los instrumentos" dijo Abby, los dos chicos asintieron y los tres se fueron.

XXX

En el garaje, Tripp se había calmado por completo y los tres ya estaban listos para empezar a tocar. "Esperen... ¿como se llama la canción Tripp?" pregunta Abby "Aun no le agregue un titulo a la canción" dijo el guitarrista.

Abby volvió a leer la letra y se le ocurrió algo "Bueno, por como se ve en la letra... creo que se llamara Broken" dijo. "Suena excelente para una canción triste" dijo Ash "Tienes razón, no me fije cuando repetí la palabra varias veces" dijo Tripp.

"Bueno, ¿que estamos esperando?" dijo Abby "Hay que hacerlo" agrego ella. Los tres festejaron y la canción Broken comenzó a tocar...

_I'm happy, so happy,_

_It seems in my mind I can fake it._

_I can fake everything,_

_Drifting, drowning, slipping away from myself._

_Everyday I misplace me._

_Where do I fit in?_

_What's my role in this world?_

_When can I breathe?_

_When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing._

_I'm broken._

_Choking on the air._

_I'm lost._

_Rip me open,_

_See what might be there._

_'Cause I don't know who I am._

_Who I am._

_Am I happy?_

_Is that what you see?_

_I can't find what's inside of me_

_Where do I fit in?_

_What's my role in this world?_

_When can I breathe?_

_When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing_

_I'm broken_

_Choking on the air_

_I'm lost_

_Rip me open,_

_See what might be there_

_'Cause I don't know who I am_

_Drag me down, take me out_

_Don't let me show you my soul on a dare_

_But still I just can't hide from myself anymore_

_Like I'm not really here_

_So now I gotta be what's inside of me_

_Deeper than the stars, pull my heart_

_What is good enough?_

_Do I measure up?_

_So I can hear me now_

_I'm broken_

_Choking on the air_

_I'm lost_

_Rip me open,_

_See what might be there_

_'Cause I don't know who I am_

_I don't know_

_I'm broken_

_Oh, broken_

_Oh, take me it_

Cuando la canción termino, Abby solo se dio la vuelta para ver a Tripp y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo "¿Por qué me abrazaste?" pregunto Tripp. "Porque así me sentía cuando mis padres desaparecieron, de verdad me llego" dijo Abby.

"Esta canción será todo un éxito para los Weasels" dijo Ash. "Lo va a ser, gracias a ustedes" dijo Tripp y los tres se abrazaron en grupo. Tripp tiene suerte al tener a Abby y a Ash como sus amigos que siempre están ahí para él.

XXX

Al otro día, en la escuela, Abby y Tripp iban caminando hacia sus casilleros cuando se topan con Gia, pero Abby siguió adelante "Tripp, quisiera hablar contigo" dijo ella "¿Sobre que?... ¿tus engaños con Bryce?" pregunto Tripp con sarcasmo, Gia iba a contestar pero "Y no me digas que no es cierto porque ambos te vimos" agrego.

"Mira Tripp, si lo hice... perdón por engañarte, nunca quise hacerlo..." dijo ella "Ya basta Gia, no quiero oír mas mentiras... ya lo hiciste varias veces" dijo Tripp ahora enojado, pero por dentro estaba triste.

"¿Me perdonas?" pregunta Gia, Tripp queda mirándola un rato, hasta que recordó las palabras que Ash y Abby le dijeron ayer "No Gia, esta vez no... terminamos" dijo y se fue "Pero..." dijo la chica "Te dije que no" dijo el guitarrista y se fue mas lejos.

Tripp llego al casillero de Abby algo triste "Termine con Gia, finalmente" dijo él y Abby lo miraba también triste "Lo lamento" dijo y le dio un abrazo, frotando la espalda. Mientras que el guitarrista estaba relajado en el abrazo de Abby.

Luego se separaron del abrazo "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Abby "Si" contesto Tripp. A los segundos después, el timbre de entrada a clases sonó y ambos se fueron del casillero a clases. En el camino, Tripp se sentía mejor que antes.

XXX

Cuando ambos llegan a casa, Tripp vio a Ash sentado en el sofá "Hola hermano, ¿como te fue?" pregunto el baterista "Termine con Gia, ¿y saben que?... me sentí bien cuando lo hice" dijo él.

"Bueno, ya vendrán otras chicas hermano... pronto encontraras a la chica correcta" dijo Ash. "Tienes razón, las chicas van y vienen, pero siempre tendré a mis amigos cerca" dijo Tripp sentándose en el sofá con Ash y Abby.

Mientras veían televisión y disfrutaban de un buen programa, Tripp sabia que sus amigos iban a ayudarlo incluso en sus mayores desafíos y tristezas. La verdad no sabría que haría Tripp sin sus amigos para llevarlo por el buen camino.

* * *

**La verdad… odio a mi misma por herir tanto a Tripp. Es mi personaje favorito, pero bueno, así era la historia.**

**Solo déjenme reviews, por favor...**


End file.
